


Bath Time

by Dont_Tell_My_Mom (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged up characters, Attempted oral sex, Becuase he’s a good boy and deserves it, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Killua getting pampered, M/M, Massages, Sharing a Bath, killua’s almost but not quite sex dream, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dont_Tell_My_Mom
Summary: Killua has had a long day and is very tired and sore when he comes home. Gon know just the thing to help him relax.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Bath Time

Killua was exhausted as he walked through the door to his apartment. Every cell of his body was sore down the the marrow of his bones. His eyelids fought to stay open. Had he been a normal person he would have passed out from exhaustion long ago. 

Crossing the threshold of his home, with it’s warm yellow lights, flowers on the window sill, and smell of dinner cooking in the oven, made him feel slightly better. But really, it just meant the last of his demanding pride and dignity that had kept him upright for the long treck home slipped away. He fell into the couch with a groan. 

“Long day?” A wonderfully familiar voice drifted in from the kitchen. Killua just groaned into the cushions, which earned him a chuckle in response “That bad, huh?”

He props his head up on one of the pillows so he can take a proper look at his best friend. He’s standing in the doorway, smiling fondly and wiping his hands off on his apron. Seeing him seems to trigger a rush of endorphins in Killua, and his heart seizes at the sight. “Well, dinner’s almost ready. Just give me a second to set the table and then you can tell me all about it.”

“No, don’t bother. Let’s just eat in here. I don’t wanna move.” Killua said. His head was pounding. Was it pounding before?

Gon put a hand to his chin, looking like he was thinking real hard “Okay, fine!” He agreed with false exasperation, like it was a huge inconvenience for him “But only becuase I like you.”

“Sap.” Killua called weakly and without any bite “What are we having anyway?”

“Fish!” Gon called and Killua automatically responded with a gag “Don’t be like that! I caught this fish, so we’re eating it before it goes bad and that’s all there is to it!”

“The eyes, Gon! The eyes!” Killua protested 

“It’s a fillet, dummy! There aren’t any eyes.” 

Gon came out a minute later, balancing a steaming plate in either hand. As he set them down on the coffee table in front of Killua, a frown tugged at his mouth. 

“Wow, you really do look awful.” He noted

“Thanks.” Killua replied dryly 

Gon hummed thoughtfully, gently pushing the white bangs out of Killua’s face “I think I know what’ll make you feel better.” He said with a soft smile “Go ahead and start without me.” He says before darting from the room

Killua nibbles at his food disinterestedly until Gon comes back a minute or so later. They eat their dinner in front of the TV, Gon getting up every now and then and usually returning with a refill or another serving of rice. By the time the show’s over Killua is pleasantly full and his eyes are starting to droop all over again. He’s just about made up his mind to pass out there on the couch rather than do anything as strenuous as crawl into bed when Gon comes over and scoops him up bridal style and starts carrying him off.

“Wha-Gon! I can walk!” He insists, face a furious red as he tries to squirm out of his friend’s grasp, which proves easier said than done. 

“Oh, don’t be such a baby, Killua.” Gon chides 

“Baby! You’re the one carrying me like-“ but the walk to the bathroom isn’t a long one and that’s as far as the argument gets before Killua sees the state of the bathroom and his words die in his mouth. 

Because the bathroom is lit by a series of small candles that light the small space in small orange glows, giving the room an otherworldly feel and filling the air with the scent of apples and cinnamon. A bath has been drawn, bubbles cresting at the top. And Killua has no doubt if he reached his hand in the water would be warm and soothing and the bubbles would be his favorite brand. He even notices his softest pair of pajamas set aside on the toilet seat.

“You—You didn’t have to do this.” He says sheepishly, his burning cheeks hopefully obscured by the dim lights

“I wanted to.” Gon says simply as he lets Killua down “Have a good soak. Let me know if you need anything.” He adds, giving his hand a squeeze before he slips out of the room. 

Killua strips down and settles into the foamy water with a sigh. He was right, it’s warm enough to sooth and hot enough to relax his sore muscles. They’d invested in an extra deep bathtub when they bought this place but it always took so long for the tub to fill it wasn’t worth the effort half the time. But it was still worth it for times like this, when Killua could sit submerged up to his neck and let the stresses of the day wash away. 

He closed his eyes and let out another content little sigh. He still wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve that beautiful man outside the door. Who cooked him dinner and noticed when he was tired and drew him a wonderful warm bath for him just because he wanted to make him feel better. With the sun-kissed skin and warm brown eyes and bright smile and sculpted muscles and a round plump ass—

Splash!

Killua opened his eyes to find the man in question settling into the bath opposite him, their legs entangling under the bubbles. He flashed him a dazzling grin and raised a hand in greeting.

“G-Gon!” Killua stammered. His instinct was to retreat but his back was already against the tub. He tried to cover himself but there was nothing with which to do so.

Gon saw his reaction and laughed “What?” He asked innocently.

Then he leaned forward and kissed him. His lips firm and sure and guiding against Killua’s still lips until Killua melted into his touch and responded in kind. Gon hummed in satisfaction into his mouth when he did. A calloused hands cupped the side of his face, rubbing a strong thumb against his cheek.

When he finally pulled away he leaned forward until his lips were level with Killua’s ear “You didn’t think I’d leave you alone, did you? Not when you so clearly need my help?” 

He reached behind Killua and grabbed something from behind him before he finally put some distance between them. Positioning himself in the middle of the tub, he beckoned Killua follow him with a finger. When Killua hesitated, he laughed again.

“I’m not gonna bite you, I promise. Just come here.” 

Slowly Killua moved out to meet him, positioning himself so he was seated on his knees in the tub. Gon smiled a soft, beautiful smile at him. In his hands was a cup that they used when bathing, which he filled with water and then dumped over Killua’s head, sending hot water cascading unexpectedly down his neck and shoulder and into his eyes. Killua hissed and flinched at the unexpected heat. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Gon apologizes bashfully. 

Killua glared up at him but before he had the chance to bark whatever insult was on his tongue, Gon was already kissing him again. Pressing small, apologetic little kisses to his mouth and cheeks and shoulders. “Sorry.” He whispers against his skin and suddenly Killua can’t remember what he was about to say.

“It’s… it’s fine.” He manages finally 

Gon is more careful with the next few cups, which he spills slowly over Killua’s hair until he’s decided it’s sufficiently wet. Then he grabs a shampoo bottle and starts slowly and carefully working the substance through his hair. His fingers gently tug out tangles and knots and they feel so nice scratching against his scalp Killua can’t help but lean into his touch. Not to mention the occasional mewl at the sensation. 

Gon laughs at his sounds of content. “I’ve always loved your hair.” He tells him as Killua is resting his face in the crook of his neck, his hand resting unashamed on his bronze chest. The heat from the water and the pleasure of Gon’s ministrations make him too relaxed to be self-conscious. Still, he lets out a breathy laugh against Gon’s damp neck. 

“I’m serious.” Gon insists “It’s so soft and fluffy. It makes me want to run my fingers through it.”

“I look like a ghost I’m so pale. All over. Like you could look right through me.”

“You look like an angel.” Gon corrects gently and Killua chuckles again 

“I’m the furthest thing there is from an angle.”

“Not to me.” Gon promises 

“Sap.” Killua whispers against his skin

“You love it.” Gon whispers back and presses a kiss to his temple 

When Gon’s done rinsing out the shampoo, he lathers him up with conditioner and gives it time to work by scrubbing pale skin gently with the luffa. The process takes a lot longer that it should because Gon keeps stopping to kiss every scar he finds, sometimes pressing his forehead to them as if he can will it away with just that. It makes Killua flush, he’s not used to having his body receive such loving attention. 

Somehow they wind up with Killua relaxing on one end of the tub, watching as Gon tends to his feet on the other. Their legs entangled beneath the few remaining patches of bubbles. Usually Gon doing something as intimate as scrubbing the dry skin off his feet would be too embarrassing for Killua to even fathom. But he’s too relaxed now, drunk on the liquor that is Gon Freeces. So instead he finds himself giggling as he pokes Gon in the cheek with his big toe. 

Gon giggles back and pushes his foot away, trying to focus on the one he’s working on. Killua kicks the water, gently splashing his handsome face. Gon makes a face of mock offense and lunges forward. He catches Killua in his arms and pulls him into a deep kiss. 

Killua closes his eyes easily, taking the opportunity to explore the heat of Gon’s mouth while his hands float upwards to knot in his thick, coarse hair, pulling gently. When the two separate they’re both panting for breath, their pupils blows wide. Killua can feel Gon’s excitement poking him and he knows the fleeting cover of the bubbles leave his own situation plain for Gon to see. 

“What do you say we get out of this tub?” Gon whispers

“Sounds good to me.” Killua agrees, wrapping his arms around Gon’s neck for the expected sensation of being lifted by a pair of strong, bronze arms. He giggles as the bath water falls away and he’s left naked as they day he was born, cradled in Gon’s arms. 

They stop just long enough for Gon to pat them down with fluffy towels and then Gon scoops him up again and carries him to the bedroom. Killua, who is by this point a giggling mess, is thrown unceremoniously face down onto the soft sheets. And before he can even think of turning over Gon is there, straddling his hips and keeping him down with a weight that feels wonderful. And it’s not like Killua minds the position anyway. 

Gon reaches over, opens the nightstand drawer, and pulls out a small bottle. There’s a soft pop. The sound of Gon rubbing his hands together to warm something inside of them. Killua sighs happily, ready for what’s coming next. 

And then Gon’s hands are on Killua’s shoulders, gently massaging his muscles as he works the lotion into his skin.

“You really should take better care of your body, Killua.” Gon chides from above “You’re skin is so dry, and your muscles are knotted up so bad.” 

“Goooon.” Killua whined. His hands felt amazing on his back, but he really would’ve rather they be somewhere else right now “I don’t care about my skin.”

“Well, I do.” Gon replied, sounding somewhat offended “Just relax and let me take care of you.” 

Killua opened his mouth to argue but just then Gon’s hands found a knot between his shoulder blades that could’ve been as a old as Alluka and suddenly all that came out was a moan. 

The massage continued, Gon working out knots and tangles in Killua’s muscles as thoroughly as he did with his hair, peppering his back with soft kisses. Where the hell he’d learned how to do this was beyond him but Killua couldn’t really be bothered to care. He was torn between the pleasure of Gon’s hands carefully and wonderfully tending to his body and the increasing need of the one part he was furiously refusing to acknowledge. 

Gon changed position more than he strictly needed to, rocking forwards and backwards and shifting the weight on Killua’s ass. Every now and again even “accidentally” dragging his own hard dick through his cheeks. Whenever he tried to get Gon’s attention on the matter, he would play coy and pretend he didn’t know what he was talking about, then he’d work a muscle just right and Killua’s eyes would roll back into his head. 

“Gon.” Killua moaned into the pillow 

“Gon please.”

“Yes, my love, did you need something?” Gon replies easily, smiling happily as he runs his hands skillfully over Killua’s calf.

Instead of trying to explain with words he knew by now would be ineffectual, he simply gathered up the strength to flip himself under Gon’s weight. The man was heavy but far from more than Killua could handle. He forced Gon to acknowledge his fully erect and weeping dick, begging for his attention.

But Gon just smiled amused at him “Yes, my love, you have a beautiful penis. But is there something you wanted to tell me? You have to use your words, dear.”

Killua could’ve killed a lesser man for that. But instead he just growled deep in his throat, grabbed Gon by the back of his neck, and yanked him down for a rough, demanding kiss. It was messy and not strictly pleasant but after being at Gon’s mercy he needed something to remind the beautiful bastard who was in charge here.

“I need you.” He half growled when they broke apart, his hands squeezing so tight into his shoulders to keep him still he might’ve drawn blood “To suck me off. Right now.” 

Infuriatingly, Gon just kept smiling “Of course, love, all you had to do was ask.” He said with a playful pack to his cheek before moving down. 

“You’re fucking lucky your pretty.” Killua grumbled 

“Hm?” Gon replied, giving Killua the most cutely innocent smile ever. A smile like that should’ve been illegal when you have a penis right in front of your face. 

“Nothing, just get on with it.” Killua ordered, which didn’t falter Gon’s smile in the least

“Your wish is my command.” He said softly, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.

Then he was licking a stripe up Killua’s length and Killua was swallowing down a moan. He repeated the motion a few times, cleaning off the precum that had coated the organ. When he dug his tongue into the slit on his head, Killua couldn’t hold back a sharp moan, shoving his fist in his mouth to quiet himself. 

All at once the ministrations stopped and Gon was face to face with him, an intense look in his brown eyes. Gently, he removed the fist from his mouth. 

“None of that, love.” He whispered sternly in his ear “I want to hear every sound I can drag out of you. I want to hear  everything .” He delivered the final word with such intensity it sent shivers down Killua’s spine. 

Gon came back up to look over him “Understand?” He asked softly but intensely.

Killua was left speechless for a second. Then he had a brilliant idea and tucked his hands behind his head, a smug, self-satisfied smirk on his lips. His body language radiating the kind of self-confidence he could boast everywhere else in his life. You know, the kind that belonged to someone who’s completely at ease when the love of their life sucks their dick.

“Yeah, I think I get the picture.” He said with casual, smug confidence “Now get on with it already.”

But even his illusionary ease was shattered when Gon broke out laughing at the display. “You are so stupid, I love you so much!” He declared, wrapping his arms around Killua’s neck, leaving the former assassin incapable of making anything more coherent than half chocked noises.

“I love you too.” He finally managed, as they were apparently the only words that flowed naturally to him right now.

Gon beamed bemused at him “I know.” He promised, and rewarded him with a short, almost chaste kiss and then returned to his dick. 

He gave the organ a light kiss before finally taking it in his mouth. He only went to the head but the heat already felt amazing. And then he started to work his tongue—

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“-uck! Shut up!”

Killua’s eyes snapped open at the sounds of the smoke alarm and Gon’s shouting coming from the kitchen. He groaned and rubbed his eyes at the sudden influx of sunlight to his retinas. He wished he could say this was an irregular occurrence. Those two were in a never-ending war with each other and Killua was pretty sure Gon was losing. 

Killua rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched out in bed. That’s when he noticed he was wearing his pajamas. Except— when did he put on pajamas? The last thing he remembered—

Shit. 

He scrambled out of bed and made a quick check, which told him he was (thankfully) presentable. He then took a deep breath and tried to walk as normally as possible to the kitchen. As he moved he noticed his back was sore and he had a horrible crick in his neck. 

Gon was dressed like he’d just come in from his morning run, swatting the smoke detector with a broom. Killua wasn’t in the mood for what could sometimes be pretty good morning entertainment so he just quickly just disabled the beeping contraption with his nen. 

Gon smiles gratefully at him “Thanks Killua! Sorry. It woke you up again didn’t it?”

“Well, yes but it’s fine.” Killua sad a little too quickly “Listen, what happened last night?”

“Hm? Oh, you fell asleep in the tub so I carried you to bed.”

Killua’s face flushed right down to his chest. So, that whole thing  had been a dream. Somehow, knowing his dreams about Gon have him shampooing his hair, kissing his scars, and giving him a massage, feels more embarrassing than if the whole thing had been hardcore porn. 

“Y-you could’ve just woken me!” He sputters 

“You were really tired! I thought it was important you get you sleep.” Gon defended “Besides, it seemed like you were having a nice

“D-Did I say anything?” Killua manages to choke out despite the wildfire on his face 

“Nah, you just had this dopey smile. Seemed a shame to wake you.” 

“A-and the pajamas?”

“Well it felt wrong just leave you nude. Killua, I’ve seen you naked before please calm down.” He added gently as Killua buried his burning face in his hands 

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to start a 5 and 1 story about 5 Killua has a wet dream about Gon and the 1 time he dosen’t. But then I read this back and realized there is very little sex in this sex dream. Whoops! #This is why ace people shouldn’t write porn.


End file.
